


Mein Verlangen ist bemannt

by Menfinske



Category: Rammstein
Genre: Fishnets, Kitchen Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Slight Voyeurism, Stiletto Heels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:26:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27672676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Menfinske/pseuds/Menfinske
Summary: Christoph Schneider comes home to find his lover in the kitchen, making desert in a all-too seducing outfit.
Relationships: Richard Kruspe/Christoph Schneider | Doom
Kudos: 26





	Mein Verlangen ist bemannt

**Author's Note:**

> While this can be viewed as anything you want because I've purposely not described anything from Schneider aside from his outfit, I did have this in mind as a slight AU because I had Richard in mind as he looks like in Live aus Berlin, Schneider in mind as he looks like in Pussy music video and the further context of Schneider being a successful businessman and Richard being a younger lover who does not have a career. 
> 
> But again, I kept it purposely vague, so this could just be Rammstein Live aus berlin era

Schneider turns the key in the lock, opening the door and stepping into his home. He shrugs off his coat, hanging it up before he continues his way further in, stepping through the kitchen rather than the living room, since no sign of life appears to be coming from there. Not to mention that there was a delicious scent coming from the kitchen.

The scent, however, does not prepare him for what he finds. Richard, standing in front of the counter. A fishnet top covering his shoulders and arms before the fabric is hidden behind a under-bust corset that nicely pushes at his muscular chest as well. He’s wearing a small black thong underneath, that has deep red frills framing the front of it. Knee-high leather boots with tall stiletto heals finish up the look. Schneider’s eyes trail up and down his boyfriend’s body, throat feeling dry.

“Hello Liebchen,” Richard’s voice is low and sultry. His lips are curved into a seductive, lopsided smirk and his silver curls frame his glinting eyes.

“And here I thought there was merely a delicious dinner waiting. It seems dessert is looking more seductive,” Schneider remarks.

“Oh yes, but dessert is not quite finished yet, I think,” Richard states, turning around and bending down, glancing through the oven window with his ass held up high in the air. Seductive, enthralling. Purposeful. Schneider steps further into the kitchen, until he’s behind Richard, placing his hands on the other man’s hips and keeping him in place while he presses his front to Richard’s ass, leaning forward to glance into the oven as well. A small hitch in Richard’s breath is his reward.

“It seems you are right. That pie is quite light yet,” Schneider notes, beginning to lean back up, moving one of his hands from Richard’s hip to his neck to pull him back upright as well. With Richard’s firm, round butt, it almost increases the pressure between his butt and Schneider’s front. Schneider also can’t help but note that these tall stilettos have turned the tables, Richard being the taller for a change.

“We’ll have to wait for it then,” Richard states, voice still low, but sounding rather more tight. Schneider smirks about how easily he had turned the table, from Richard being the seducing Schneider, to Richard wanting him instead. Still, Schneider would be lying if he said he was unaffected. Although there was no use even voicing that lie, since proof of the opposite rests against Richard’s butt.

“I’m not so sure I can wait,” Schneider whispers into Richard’s ear. “Why don’t you go sit on the table?”

“On the table?” Richard repeats, trying to turn around. Schneider quickly moves his previously freed hand to Richard’s hip, however, keeping him in place.

“Yes, on the table. In front of my chair.” Richard remains silent for a moment, then nods quickly. Schneider pats Richard’s hip quickly before he releases the other man, watching him walk over to the table, hopping up to do as Schneider had instructed. Schneider brings his hand up towards his tie, loosening it up before he follows, spreading Richard’s legs and taking a seat in between them.

“I come home from a long day at the office to be enticed by dessert, then I shall get my dessert,” Schneider states, both hands on Richard’s knees, ensuring his legs are spread wide enough. Schneider trails the pad of his thumbs along Richard’s skin, just above where the boots end. “Without having to wait,” Schneider adds.

Richard’s eyes are wide. Almost comically so, considering Richard had been the one who had dressed up like this, presumably with likeminded intentions. Yet Schneider once again ends up being the one to take the lead and give it direction, just as he knows Richard likes.

The other man stays still as Schneider’s fingers continue to draw along the skin above his boots, waiting for Schneider to make a move or give any indication of what to do. Schneider, on his part, does nothing as of yet. He merely continues to tease the same small strip of skin over and over while he watches his boyfriend’s beautiful body in this remarkable outfit.

The fishnets look incredibly good on Richard’s torso. His arms, muscular but not overly so, are outlined through the enticing fabric, giving almost the full show without actually being able to see fully. His lower arms look ever so slightly longer as well, matching with the way his dark leather boots make his legs seem longer. And the corset really does emphasize his muscular chest in the most perfect way. His pectoral muscles are big and round on their own, always easily discernible, but the pressure underneath them now merely pushes them up even further. To the point where the fishnets are somewhat lighter around said chest, being ever so slightly pulled further apart, giving just the faintest peak at the darker skin of his nipples.

“Stay here,” Schneider commands. He rises from his chair and turns towards the counter, walking over and opening the left-most drawer to retrieve a pair of scissors. He closes the drawer and turns around, still stunned by the vision of Richard in his current get-up. Fuck, he looks immensely good. Hopefully Richard likes it as much as he does, so that he would wear it more often. “Put your feet on the chair.” Schneider commands.

Richard obeys, putting his stiletto heels on the chair. Now with an improved line of his legs, seemingly even longer because of his knees arching above his hips, he looks so incredibly delectable it makes Schneider’s cock twitch inside of his slacks. He moves his hand to lightly brush along his own length through the fabric, enticing Richard’s eyes to follow the movement, his tongue slipping out to lick his lips. 

Just as quickly as he had drawn Richard’s attention to Schneider’s erection, he releases himself again. It had, after all, been to capture Richard’s attention more than any relief to himself. He rather likes the attention of his boyfriend to his cock. 

Schneider makes his way back to the table, noting that Richard’s eyes remain aimed at the outline of Schneider’s erection through his slacks. Once back at the table, however, Richard begins to move his legs, trying to once more spread them for Schneider to take his place in between. Schneider brings his hand towards Richard’s knees, halting the action. Richard’s eyes meet his own in confusion, but Schneider doesn’t give any response.

Instead, he takes the fabric of the fishnet top with one hand, pulling it slightly forward. The hand holding the scissor he uses to cut into the fabric, just cutting through a few of the squares. When Schneider releases the top, Richard’s nipple, pointed slightly up due to his muscular pecs, becomes fully visible. Schneider repeats the action on the other side so that now, both nipples are freed and visible. Stepping back to place the scissors on the cabinet behind himself, he can also appreciate the altered look.

“Your beautiful nipples shouldn’t be hidden,” Schneider states when he steps closer to Richard again, bending down and cupping Richard’s pectoral muscles while bringing his mouth closer to the closest nipple, reaching his tongue out to lick a circle along the nub before placing his lips around it and suckling lightly. Richard arches forward a bit, clearly wanting to increase the touch. As soon as he does, though, Schneider pulls back with a smirk.

“Such an impatient boy, you are,” Schneider muses, brushing his fingers along Richard’s cheek. “Spread your legs for me.”

Richard obediently does as told, spreading his legs and in the process removing them from the chair, so that Schneider can sit back down again. This time when he leans forward, it’s also to the side, so that he can kiss Richard’s thighs through the fishnet stockings. It’s noticeable, from as nearby as Schneider is now and with Richard’s legs spread, that the thong is the only thing covering Richard’s crotch. The fishnets end just before his thighs meet. Good.

With one hand, Schneider reaches up to brush his knuckles against the silken fabric around the outline of Richard’s erection. It makes Richard suck in a breath of air and Schneider’s knuckles follow the entire outline, starting from the top, along the upper edge, around his head, then back down to brush against the other man’s balls as well.

“Such a pretty cock,” Schneider praises. “I am a lucky man. Beautiful nipples. Pretty cock. Lovely balls,” Schneider cradles said balls. The praise makes Richard’s eyes cast down shily and Schneider feels the corner of his lips arch up. So beautiful, such a great personality, such great talent. And yet so easily flustered when praising him.

Schneider allows his fingers to follow the curve of Richard’s balls, sliding across them over the silky fabric of his thong, while moving his other hand up to put a finger under his chin, putting pressure until Richard’s eyes leave his own waist and look into Schneider’s instead. “You know I mean it, right?”

“Yes,” Richard replies. Despite the still somewhat shy look of his face and eyes, he sounds confident in that, at least. Schneider nods.

“Good. You deserve to know it. Such a beautiful man, inside and out,” Schneider says. Then he releases Richard’s chin, though Schneider doesn’t hold his look much longer either. He instead focuses on his own fingers, making their way down Richard’s chin, the column of his neck, the dip in his collarbone and finally the fishnet-covered cleavage between those pectoral muscles.

Rather than following the corset for the rest of the way down, however, Schneider pushes against the upper edge of it until Richard lies back. His back arches off the table with the position and Schneider can’t help but move both his hands to Richard’s sides, feeling the curve of it entirely.

“Is this uncomfortable?” Schneider questions. Despite loving the look of it, he’s not about to keep Richard in an uncomfortable position for an extended period of time.

“Not more so than the corset on its own,” Richard jokes, drawing a chuckle out of Schneider. Taking it as a sign that the position is comfortable enough for now, Schneider slides one hand back down again, following the bottom of the corset until the silken fabric of Richard’s thong once again touches at Schneider’s index finger. He hooks his finger underneath and pulls until it comes down, allowing Richard’s cock to arch up with its newfound freedom.

And with that newfound freedom, Schneider wraps his hand around the base of Richard’s shaft, holding Richard’s cock stable as he leans forward to lick a long stripe along the length of his boyfriend’s cock. Richard’s breath audibly hitches again and there’s a twitch in his thigh, making his stilettos brush against Schneider’s own thigh in the process.

Reaching the top of Richard’s shaft, Schneider makes his tongue as flat as possible to lay it against the top of his head. Again Richard’s thigh twitches, the brush of the stiletto against Schneider’s own thigh. It makes Schneider’s cock twitch as well.

“You didn’t happen to prepare by bringing the lube down here, did you?” Schneider questions.

“N-no. I didn’t expect- I didn’t expect this enthusiastic a reaction to the get-up,” Richard admits. Schneider squeezes Richard’s side in appreciation.

“Always so modest. I’ll go get it,” Schneider states, getting up from the chair and pushing it back, then leaving the kitchen to go get the lubricant as well as a pillow.

When he returns, barely a minute later, he freezes in the door-opening. Richard seems to have lost some patience since he appears to have begun touching himself. His hand is wrapped around his cock, thumb separate from the rest of his fist to flick over his head. He’s propped one stiletto-clad foot flat on the chair while the arch between heel and foot of the other is hooked onto the bar of the backrest, knees falling to either side to allow himself the room to explore himself.

As Schneider watches, Richard’s fist moves up and down along himself, legs moving with minute movements in response to the motions. His chest is beginning to flush the lightest pink under the fishnets and he’s biting his lip. It’s an absolutely beautiful sight and Schneider remains in the door opening, palming his own cock through his slacks.

It takes a moment before Richard’s face begins to look confused, his eyebrows arching up before he lets go of himself and raises his head, glancing to the door opening. His eyes widen when he sees Schneider standing there, one hand still holding the pillow, but the other still palming himself

“I- I didn’t mean to be impatient,” Richard apologizes.

“Are you implying that I am too slow, Richard?” Schneider drawls, though it’s merely for show. He had liked what he saw far too much to punish Richard for it. Schneider steps up to the table, Richard’s eyes looking up at Schneider, a visible gulp making its way down Richard’s throat.

“Uh- No,” Richard quickly denies. Schneider arches a brow.

“That doesn’t sound very convinced.”

“You’re not too slow,” Richard states, more firmly now.

“Good,” Schneider confirms, tapping Richard’s thigh as an indication that he should free up the chair. Richard moves obediently, unhooking the stiletto from the backrest elegantly, toes stretched out to make his leg a long, straight and very seductive line before moving it back down slowly. A glance at Richard’s face tells Schneider that the other man very much did it on purpose.

Taking a seat on the chair again, Schneider takes hold of Richard’s thighs, manoeuvring them until the other man moves as desired, then taking the pillow and propping it underneath Richard. Then he slides the bottle of lubricant out of his pocket, setting it down onto the table next to Richard.

“Comfortable?”

“Yes,” Richard responds, wiggling his ass experimentally first. It’s a tantalizing sight and Schneider puts one hand on Richard’s thigh, keeping it spread, while he leans forward to once again lick along Richard’s cock, this time wrapping his lips around the head of it as soon as he reaches it. Richard appears surprised, his entire body twitching with it.

He moves his face further down, taking Richard further into his mouth, hollowing his cheeks. Then he begins to move back and forth, up an down Richard’s shaft, making the other man quickly do more than just hitching his breath. Richard twitches underneath him and Schneider’s peripheral catches Richard making a fist out of his hand, trying to contain himself from grabbing Schneider’s head, knowing what the likely outcome of that would be. Such a well-behaved man.

Schneider withdraws regardless. Richard doesn’t very much react, other than relaxing his body from the tension that had been arising. When Schneider takes the bottle of lubricant and it audibly pops open however, Richard’s head rises to look at Schneider. He’s looking somewhat dishevelled already, his hair more or less intact (from this angle anyway, Schneider isn’t certain about the back) but his lips are swollen from his own teeth digging into them, his cheeks are nice and pink and his eyes are somewhat unfocused before he managed to spot the bottle he was looking for, watching as Schneider rubs his fingers against each other to spread the slick liquid.

“Or would you rather I keep blowing you?” Schneider questions. Richard quickly shakes his head and Schneider smirks to himself. “Thought as much. Shift your hips up,” he demands.

“I can’t,” Richard says, pointedly moving his legs into open air. Schneider wraps his clean hand around Richard’s ankle, pulling it up and putting it on his own thigh. Richard’s eyes widen slightly but he obediently puts the other foot on Schneider’s other thigh, before digging his feet in to be able to align his hips for better access. Schneider’s cock twitches at the pressure the stiletto pushes into his thigh, not quite enough to be painful in combination with his toes, but very noticeable regardless.

Schneider moves his clean hand to quickly unbutton his slacks, which are now beginning to become uncomfortably restrictive instead of simply annoying as they had been until now. He’s happy when Richard makes no move to remove his feet from Schneider’s lap. He spreads his knees as far as they will go with the current position though, his eyes bringing his wordless plea for Schneider to move again forward effortlessly. Schneider focuses on Richard indeed, pleasantly confirming the other man had been wearing a butt-plug already.

“Always such a good, prepared boy,” Schneider praises, taking the handle of the plug and pulling it out. Richard holds his breath while Schneider does so, which he doesn’t release until Schneider pushes two fingers to replace the plug, wasting no time to begin moving in and out with Richard already as worked up as he is. Richard begins to tense up again while Schneider prepares him. As he tenses up, the stilettos dig further into Schneider’s thigh deliciously. It’s beginning to make Schneider impatient as well, his erection getting more and more difficult to ignore. His desire to make it as comfortable as possible for Richard, however, wins over and Schneider takes his time preparing the other man, waiting until all three fingers are comfortably able to spread and move in and out and Richard is practically moaning already.

“Do you think you’re sufficiently prepared, Richard?” Schneider asks. It’s a question that always managed to bring a smirk to his face, since Richard always gives him a glare instead of a response, despite how well-behaved he is for the rest of it. The desperation has always been too strong at this point and Schneider had only for form told him off for it, enjoying it far too much if he’s honest.

And indeed, the familiar glare comes his way again, framed with red cheeks, his curly hair pasted to his sweaty forehead. It’s far less efficient than Richard might believe in the sense of the actual glare, but it does always make Schneider’s gut warm to see it, the small hint of desperate rebellion, so undone from any malice by the dishevelled look. Schneider regretfully wraps his hand around Richard’s ankle again, though this time to remove those marvellous stiletto’s from his thighs. Schneider then rises up from the chair, taking a step back to take off his slacks, hanging them up over a different chair to prevent crinkles. Richard’s desperate glare, all the while, follows him. And Richard’s tongue peaks out to lick along his lips as his eyes fall on Schneider’s own erection.

Taking the bottle of lubricant, Schneider prepares his own cock before taking his place between Richard’s legs again. He wraps one hand around the base of his cock, keeping himself stable as he begins to slide into Richard. Whose eyes are on Schneider, making him look up in wonder as he’s securely in and inching forward.

“What?” Schneider questions. Richard’s eyes cast down and he somehow looks embarrassed. Schneider, finding that rather adorable given the situation, grins as he repeats the question.

“Uh- it’s just that- it looks really good with you still wearing your shirt, tie and suit jacket,” Richard admits. Schneider glances down at himself. Then he grins.

“Good thing you can’t see my socks sticking out of my shoes ridiculously now that I’m not wearing pants,” he jokes in return. It makes Richard chuckle and Schneider leans forward the best that he can, pressing a kiss to Richard’s lips when the man pushes himself up slightly to meet him in return, brushing his nose against Richard’s. A brief, chaste kiss with both of them impatient and aroused and eager to continue down the path they were before this intermission.

Schneider hooks his hands under Richard’s knees, using them to keep himself stable, then begins to pull his hips back before sliding back in once more, enjoying the warm friction around himself and the way Richard’s face scrunches up, lips between his teeth once more, eyes shut, neck arched up to expose the beautiful column of his neck.

“Richard? Could you- dig your feet into my thighs?” Richard’s face arches back up, looking at Schneider. He looks to be having trouble doing so, though, his eyes threatening to fall shut as he tries to actively register Schneider’s words. When he does, he nods his head, moving himself until his feet dig into Schneider’s thighs, the stiletto heel barely below his bare ass. Schneider hisses at the delicious feeling, enjoying the way the pressure increases and decreases with his movements. The entirety of it feels wonderful and he’s soon thrusting faster, his own hands pulling at Richard’s knees, feeling the effect of it in the pressure on himself, then pushing. Simultaneously wanting Richard’s body closer and his feet digging into Schneider’s thighs more.

Richard, on his part, seems so very close. His hands are restless, not finding anything to grip onto to influence what’s happening, flexing into fists and then being released to press with his palm flat on the table. It makes his beautiful muscles flex and Schneider watches a single vein become more visible along his upper arm, his chest now truly flushed red, his tummy quivering even through the corset.

And then he does climax, arching his back up further, heels digging into Schneider hard to keep him in place, to enjoy the contact optimally, to simply be granted the time to enjoy the pleasure. His face looks beautifully lax in its pleasure, his thighs quiver around Schneider. And the comedown is beautiful as well, gradually arching his back less, the quivering beginning to slow before it halts, the heels no longer digging into Schneider as harshly. And the look that Richard gives Schneider, the happy smile as their eyes meet, it’s enough to make Schneider swallow harshly with the warmth it brings to his already heated gut.

Schneider begins to set a pace again, chasing his own high, spurred on by Richard’s more focused movements now that his highlight has already happened. Schneider doesn’t need much longer, however and after a dozen more thrusts the heat in his gut takes over and spreads through his body, setting it aflame, consuming him. It fills him entirely before it begins to slowly cool down until Schneider comes back down, eyes falling on Richard again, who is watching intently. Schneider leans forward, putting his hands on the table, breathing heavily as he recovers.

Richard props himself up on his elbows and presses his lips to Schneider’s, overlapping them leisurely. Schneider responds in kind, kissing his precious lover until he runs out of breath, then leaning back up and stepping back, offering one hand to Richard to pull him upright on the table as well. Richard hops off much more elegantly than Schneider drops back in the chair.

“What are you doing?” Schneider questions, watching Richard cross the kitchen.

“Dessert is about ready, I’d say,” Richard states. He’s got a big grin on his face and Schneider chuckles in amusement. 


End file.
